Applications being run on a computer or other machine may maintain a database of files that are associated with the application. In some instances, the files may be moved or deleted. In some cases, upon a file being moved or deleted the application may no longer be able to use the missing or deleted file. Similarly, a user of the application may wish to update the location of a file or replace a file with an updated copy.